


【休准】First Kiss

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: 51练习亲吻结果一步到位的故事🚗🍒给喜欢泥塑的忙内一点机会
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 2





	【休准】First Kiss

“然竣努那知道kiss是什么感觉吗？”  
身边的弟弟突然没头没脑地冒出这句话

“？，不知道。”  
然竣对这个提问感到奇怪，还是下意识回答了他，才想到忙内又这样称呼自己了。

“不要叫我努那！记住没有？”  
音量提高了。

“要叫hiong、然竣hiong、然竣哥哥，知道吗？”，句末尾音带了点装出来的严肃。

在忙内面前总要树立一点大哥的威信吧！

“内——！知道了～～然竣努那！～💕”休宁凯用故作可爱的腔调回答他，带了点撒娇。

“…………”

他一撒娇，总是就拿他没办法了。太可爱了啊。还有因为自己实在太心软。

总比叫然竣xi要好些……

甚至有点破罐破摔地这么安慰自己。

“所以，为什么突然为这个问题？”然竣将双手向后撑在地板上，试着用轻松的语气问道，缓解这维和的气氛。

“因为很好奇。”休宁凯转过头来，面朝向自己，两人的间距又拉近了一点，  
“hiong不好奇吗，已经试过了？”

“………没有啊。”

怎么可能。在学校的时候就忙着课业和练习，出道后又是排满的行程，有自己的自由时间已经弥足珍贵，更别提谈恋爱了。

“啊，这样。”，休宁凯安定地回答，慢慢恢复原来的坐姿。  
他将精致的食指放在唇前，神情仿佛在盘算什么坏点子。

让然竣有种不详的预感。

“那hiong和我练习一下好不好？”

“？？？？？？？”  
崔然竣一个激灵，慌慌张张从地板爬了起来。

“你、你知道自己在说什么吗？？”，白皙的脸颊泛红，惊讶得都有点磕巴。  
“干嘛要练习啊？”

“因为现在练习了的话，以后交了女朋友说不定就会派上用场了？”  
从休宁凯的语气里读不出他现在的情绪。

“噢……哦……”

是哦。  
休宁凯也会有长大一天。也会恋爱的。  
到时候他交了女朋友，也会做这些事情。

“哥就陪我练习一下嘛，好不好？”

“不要。”，崔然竣毫不犹豫。

“呜嘤……”

受不了。受不了。明明比自己还要高的忙内，蹲坐在那做出要哭的声音。听了惹人心疼。

“你…………。”  
叹了一口气。

“真的就一下噢？其他不许乱来”

算了。都是男生。亲一下也不会少块肉的。

“内——！！”  
休宁凯开朗地回应，方才逼真的哭腔戛然而止。

有点后悔同意他了。

在樱桃般柔软的唇，蜻蜓点水地落下一吻。

崔然竣安安静静地近距离注视休宁凯。  
眉头微皱表情看起来有一丝不满，又有点害羞地嘟起嘴唇。  
“这样好了吧？”

没想到休宁凯的嘴唇又贴了上来。

又来？

这次的吻不一样，施加上了力道，有点不许拒绝的意思。然竣向身后移动，发现自己已经背靠墙，失去了退路。

灵巧的舌头敲开洁白的贝齿，缠绵深入。

一双手按上他的肩膀，将他固定，接受着这个有点情欲的吻，然竣闭上了眼睛。

“呼啊、！”再次分开的时候，觉得自己差点缺氧。

抬手反击式抽打了几下这个小混球的手臂，却没有用上力道，像鞭子打在棉花上。  
“你做什么！”

他在听吗？  
怎么看起来平常的休宁凯不大一样………

伸出舌头舔砥纤细的脖颈，使坏的手开始摩擦早已挺立的腿间。  
“嗯唔、不要……这个…”本来是拒绝，声音也因情欲变了调。

休宁凯纤长的手指抚摸上他胸口，只要挑逗地揉捏，细细碎碎的哼吟就会从粉红的双唇逃逸出。  
“然竣努那被摸这里，就会很有感觉。”

“休……休宁……”动听的呻吟声里，断断续续地呼唤着他的名字。

“……嗯？”他停下了手上的动作，乖巧地向然竣投去目光。

“我不是女人！！！”用近乎大吼的音量呵斥回去，又意识到自己失态了，做了个吞咽动作，不安地抓紧休宁凯的衣服。“我…才不是你的女朋友，为什么要对我做这些事。”

情欲的红晕布满脸颊，但此刻崔然竣觉得这很严肃。

“我知道。”  
休宁凯在他的颈部落下轻吻，收起平常所有的故作娇憨。意外变得沉稳声音，听起来毫不动摇。  
“hiong不管是男是女，我都喜欢。”

“？？？”  
然竣有着上挑眼尾的眼睛，现在因为惊讶睁得圆圆的，“等等……”  
？、不是这个问题啊！！！！

还没等把话说完，休宁凯继续起了手上的动作，抚摸上温热的躯体，光滑有弹性的皮肤，每一处都性感得让他痴迷。不想错失任何机会浪费这美妙的一刻。

褪去的衣衫凌乱被扔在木地板，两具微汗的躯体在床上交缠在一起。喘息声此起彼伏。

“啊、疼……”，虽然做了准备工作，被进入时还是叫出了声。

休宁凯在线条优美的背脊上温柔地亲吻，一边安慰他的痛楚，一边抚慰给身下人带来快感的地方。高挺的鼻梁滑过后背敏感的皮肤，惹得然竣微微颤抖。

痛苦的抽气声变成了甜腻的轻吟。

“哥明白吗？”身后又传来和平常一样软软的声音，“我不想找女朋友。比起那个，和你呆在一起更开心。现在这样、就很好。”

手掐上然竣那漂亮的细腰，缓缓地进入，在退出来。

“我们做了像普通恋人一样厉害的事情呢。”

“不……虽然我们，并不普通。”

没有意料到的回答。  
休宁凯抬起头，被汗水打湿的黑发贴在额边。注视哥哥那粉红色头发的后脑勺，稍长的发梢翘翘的。

“……随便啦。不普通的。”  
然竣脸埋在柔软枕头里，看不到表情，只看到红透的耳根。声音隔着棉絮闷闷的。

“只有我和你，像恋人一样，也可以。”

END


End file.
